


cherry lips

by teddygirl105



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, based off the video chanhee tweeted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Chanhee likes the taste of cherries. Good thing his boyfriend Changmin wears cherry-flavoured lip balm.





	cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and sweet~

Covering his mouth with his hand, Chanhee laughed as he set up his phone against the hallway wall, pointed right at Changmin. Coincidentally, he had stumbled right into one of Changmin's vocal practice sessions, and said man had left the door wide open.

As much as he liked to continue listening secretly, now was the perfect time to scare him. (In Chanhee's opinion, his boyfriend's voice was the best. He was definitely biased.)

Once he had the right angle to capture everything, Chanhee began to crawl towards Changmin, making sure that he wouldn't make a single noise.

_"Out of the whole world, baby. Nobody could do it like you do~"_

Chanhee's heart melted when he heard Changmin sing. He had been obsessed with this song lately, Suggi's Astroboy. It was a song that Kevin had introduced to him, as Suggi was one of his friends back in Canada. It was good practice for Changmin's English too.

Stealthily, he made his way behind where Changmin was sitting, who was oblivious to any of this.

_1, 2, 3._

"Boo!" Chanhee yelled, making Changmin jump and scream in shock. However, he reacted much quicker than he had expected, practically springing out of his chair.

"Choi Chanhee, what the hell!" he shrieked, running and throwing fists at Chanhee. Of course, he wasn't punching hard at all, but it was enough to scare Chanhee into the wall, hands up as if he were innocent. (He was clearly guilty.)

Changmin was… very flustered, to say the least. His ears were bright red, and it seemed like he was more concerned about the fact that Chanhee had heard him rather than being scared. "You bastard, I swear to-"

"Y'know, you're hot when you're flustered." Chanhee intervened, turning his boyfriend bright red. "Oh, and nice singing. You'll definitely be better than me one day."

Changmin choked, caught off guard by the sudden compliment. "Shut up." he managed to hiss.

Chanhee smirked. "Make me."

Without a single warning, Changmin grabbed the collar of Chanhee's shirt and kissed him, more in spite than love. It tasted of cherries and mint toothpaste.

Pulling away, he let go of Chanhee with a huff. "There. Shut up." he muttered, still flustered from the earlier incident and the fact that he thought that kissing was the best way to retaliate.

Chanhee had other ideas.

"Ooh, did you put on your cherry-flavoured lip balm today? You know that's my favourite." he remarked, stepping towards Changmin. For once, he had the high ground of confidence.

With each step, he got closer, until they were pressed against each other. Changmin was leaning on the desk, right next to the computer with Chanhee's arms trapping him. He could feel Changmin's heart racing against his chest, his body trembling slightly. While Chanhee's eyes held lust, Changmin's held anticipation, their lips only an inch apart.

_"You don't mind if I have another taste, do you?"_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u chanhee for that video
> 
> astroboy is such a bop btw pls listen to it [here](https://youtu.be/ZvVQ1TFdOYw)!!
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
